


SCP-3906

by Chet_Un_Gwan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), SCP Foundation, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chet_Un_Gwan/pseuds/Chet_Un_Gwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCP-3906 has multiple irregularities. And it has just disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SCP-3906

**Item #:** SCP-3906

 

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3906 is to be kept within a standard Euclid-class Humanoid Containment Cell. Its needs are consistent with the needs of an average human and are to be provided for accordingly.

In case of a containment breach, explosive devices have been surgically placed under the skin around SCP-3906’s neck and will be triggered.

Personal interacting with SCP-3906 must undergo regular psychiatric screening and any personal displaying a sexual attraction for SCP-3906 will be reassigned.

 

 **Description:** SCP-3906 is a Caucasian male who appears to be anywhere from 30 to 40 years old. It is 183 cm (6’ 0”) tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Many personal find themselves strongly sexually attracted to SCP-3906.

SCP-3906 refers to itself as “Captain Jack Harkness” and often flirts with staff and personal, regardless of gender or nationality. SCP-3906 also reported attempted to flirt with another SCP during [DATA EXPUNGED]. SCP-3906 has displayed a deep understanding of technology beyond what is currently known and assigns this knowledge to time traveling. It is currently unknown whether this is true or SCP-3906 was lying to avoid additional questions.

Anytime SCP-3906 is injured to the point of death, it will appear to die for approximately two to five seconds and then will abruptly revive. SCP-3906’s return to life is notable for a sudden inhalation and temporary confusion. During this time, SCP-3906 will briefly radiate an unknown type of energy.

 

 **Additional Notes:** SCP-3906 was found with a device strapped to its arm that appears to be able to teleport its wearer anywhere. No limitations have been found yet, but there are a few circuits that are heavily damaged and irreparable. It is not known what these could do if fixed.

 

 **Addendum 3906-1:** SCP-3906 disappeared from its containment after an unexpected shutdown of all electrical systems. Somehow, no other SCPs escaped during this. One camera survived the shutdown temporarily and recorded the image of a blue police box appearing from nowhere, possibly using similar technology as the arm device found with SCP-3906.


End file.
